


Untitled Dom/Billy/Emily Drabble

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Untitled Dom/Billy/Emily Drabble

Emilie wasn't quite sure how she ended up here, with Dom sucking gently on the swell of her hipbone and Billy sitting behind him, eyes glassy green dark as his nails framed Dom's spine in slow, scraping, parallel paths. She gasped, her fingers going tight on the fabric of the pillowcase to either side of her head, and Billy's gaze somehow became _tighter_, more focused, hard. She let out a noise from the back of her throat, high and needy but quickly transmutating into a low, desperate, hungry growl. She snapped her teeth like an angry kitten, and Billy didn't laugh. He crouched next to Dom and leaned in and took her jaw in his hand so hard it bruised, big hands, bigger than she realised, and licked her lips and bit her once and sucked her tongue into his mouth as Dom's lip-covered teeth nibbled in little pulling sucks on her clitoris. She moaned.


End file.
